undeadndfandomcom-20200213-history
Suldar "Sharkbait" Brimbuckle
Suldar is a stocky mountain dwarf with a short temper and a big heart. He has a large beard that shows his age like rings on a tree, the bottom is brown and scraggy up through the grey middle and the top is as white as snow. He wears a leather naval cap covering his matted brown hair. His left arm is beyond repair, scarred from top to bottom, and what remains of his hand is tucked away in a leather glove. He easily makes up for any loss of strength with the rest of his body but does not refrain from using his left arm on a daily basis, despite wincing from the pain on occasion. He wears the same clothing as the majority of other villagers in the region, a mixture of furs and leather for keeping the biting cold out during the winter months (which is 80% of the year). He smokes a pipe regularly, containing a mixture of herbs he gets from a neighbouring trade post. The smoking helps any tremors he has in his left arm as well as reducing any pain. Although he says the mixture is harmless the crew and village notice that he begins to tell his more wild stories after smoking a little too much. Despite his senses appearing dulled by the contents of his pipe, when the situation calls for it he quickly sharpens up and takes control. Suldar is the captain of the Pinnacle, a boat that he purchased with his savings from working as a military captain. After leaving the military Suldar had no where to go, but had not lost his love of the sea, so invested in a boat with two other friends from his time in service (Kasper's Tutor and a human named Gurt). Together they began whaling as a trade; living and working on the boat. For two years the trio, a long with a few on and off employees, sailed the open sea until they eventually decided to settle in the northern province of Cremast. There they began to build homes and trade with the neighbouring towns and villages, finding wives and starting families. The settlements kept being built over the years as more and more people began to make a life there until it became the established village it is today, on maps it goes by the name Brimharbour (named after its founder). Now the village is home to a population of 32; 4 Goliaths, 2 Humans and a mixture of mountain and hill dwarves from various different provinces. During one of the whaling trips, a few years after the village was founded, the crew of the Pinnacle happened upon a dead whale. Being particularly hungry and running out of supplies they drew closer to inspect the quality of the carcass. The whale was beyond salvage but around it sharks circled. These were large and hungry beasts that had traveled from far and wide to feast. With the situation getting desperate the crew decided to land one of the sharks after much discussion. A single spear was thrown embedding itself in the head of one. The rope went slack and the crew pulled it aboard, a monster to be sure, it would feed them for weeks. As the crew reached for axes and knives to begin stripping the meat the beast that was once lying motionless lashed its head and grabbed Suldar by the arm, the fight did not last long, but the damage was done. Suldar stabbed with his knife and embedded it in the sharks head with all the strength he could muster. It took half an hour before the crew could remove Suldars arm from the sharks mouth and it would be a month before Suldar fully recovered. The whole village gathered for the day Suldar finally emerged from his tent, his arm strapped up to his shoulder. A cheer rang out and he was taken to the boat where a sharks skeleton now hung from the bowsprit, it still remains there until this day. It took may years until the crew began to nickname Suldar "sharkbait" a joke at first it soon caught on and Suldar embraces it to this day, as if his arm isn't reminder enough of his near death experience. Perhaps the smoking is making him more laid back over the years, or maybe it is his age, although nobody knows exactly how old he is. Suldars Stories Coming Soon